Queridos Level-5, ¡Cartas al editor!
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Ahora no son solo los personajes, son todos los autores de la causa EndAki los que han querido enviar sus cartas a Level-5 por sus errores, ¿más? ¡Pasen! (Recordatorio: Pueden mandar su carta por review o por PM, ¡yo las publicaré todas!) :D
1. Cartas 1-2

**Hola! No creen que deberia concentrarme en una sola historia a la vez? Bueno, no puedo. Tengo tantos proyectos que me estan trayendo loca de remate! En este he decidido dar oportunidad para que los autores y personajes puedan expresar sus deseos a Level-5. Ahora les dejo el fict!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Queridos Level-5,_

_Hoy escribo esta carta para poder expresar mi opinión sobre mi lugar en la serie. Según el señor Hino, Endou y yo no dabamos una escena matrimonial… Y casarlo con Natsumi era mas gracioso… Bueno, si lo hubiesen casado conmigo… Endou comeria bien y delicioso. No esa basura con la que lo alimenta Natsumi! Ahora que me he expresado tengo una pregunta sobre mi cabello… Por que es verde?_

_-Aki Kino_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Queridos Level-5,_

_Tambien escribo porque siento que en mi personaje hay muchos errores. Estoy del todo de acuerdo con el señor Hino, conmigo hay mas comedia en el matrimonio, pero… Hay algo que me incomoda… Por que me habeis casado con Endou? De todos los jugadores del equipo habeis elegido el merluzo del protero! Tambien quisiera saber… Por que no con Gouenji? El es tan apuesto y caballeroso! Muchas gracias._

_-Natsumi Raimon_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien, se que quedo muy muy corto pero ha habido mas cortos… Hasta la proxima! Ciao!**


	2. Cartas 3-4

**Gaby: ¡Hola mundo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? -w- ¡No me maten!**

**Jorge: Ah, sí claro… -Leyendo una revista.-**

**Gaby: Tu eres tan despreciable… ¬¬***

**Jorge: Y tu, ¿de qué te quejas? :D**

**Gaby: Pues de nada, ya salí de clases… Ah, sí, ¡NO ENCUENTRO MI CUADERNO! ¬¬**

**Jorge: ¡Pues el fict! ¡Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a la loca, solo los usa (sin fines de lucro) para sus historias!**

**Gaby: Te detesto...**

**Jorge: Nah, yo se que me amas. -Pose nice guai.-**

**Gaby: Si, claro... La primera carta es de… ¡Shimori Matsumoto! (N/A: ¡GOMEN-NASAI Kari-nee!)**

Shimori Matsumoto

Queridos Level-5:

Escribo para poder decirles lo siguiente: ¡¿Que les pasaba por la mente al casar a Endou y Natsumi?! Ò_Ó Era más que obvio que Endo y Aki debían terminar juntos en el Go, y Natsumi y Goenji igual. Otra cosa mas... ¿Poner a Goenji como Setei? Enserio, eso a mí no me gusto para nada. Arreglen sus errores...

Atte.

Karina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jorge: Buena, te entendemos Kari-chan. ;)**

**Gaby: -Como niña chiquita.- ¡Lee la mía, Lee la mía!**

**Jorge: No. ¬¬***

**Gaby: -Empieza a zangolotearlo.- ¡Waaa! ¡Lee mi carta por el amor a Dios!**

**Jorge: Okay, okay… Esta es la de Gaby.**

**Gaby: -Para del zangoloteo.- Gracias.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaze-chan187

Queridos *cof*dementes*cof* Level-5:

¡¿Se podría sabes cómo osan a casar a Endou con Natsumi?! ¡¿Cómo le meten a la gente esas ideas en la cabeza?! ¡Les puedo dar más de 3 razones!

1* Endou moriría al comer la comida de Natsumi por más de dos años. (No es que me importe la verdad pero es una razón).

2* Las fans de EndAki nos hemos puesto tan furiosas ya, que nos dan ganas de agarrarles del pescuezo.

3* ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso, eso es como dejar que TENMA se declare a MIDORI en vez de a AOI!? (Ah, ¡y ni me vayan a sacar TenmaXMidori que se les viene abajo la serie!)

4* ¡Las parejas de las fangirls se vienen abajo! Si Endou se casa con Natsumi, Ichinose se casa con Aki, y si Ichinose se casa con Aki… ¡RIKA QUEDA SOLA! (O se casa con Edgar, ¡pero no permitiremos eso!).

Bueno, dejare hasta aquí, que si no saldrá perico de los palotes y no se cómo terminará esto…

-Yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jorge: ¿Por qué tu carta es la más larga?**

**Gaby: Tuve tiempo de escribirla… :D**

**Jorge: Buano, ¡un anuncio!**

**Anuncio:**

**Para las personas de este sitio que me dejen un PM o un REVIEW con su carta, se las publicaremos el próximo capítulo, ahora que ya podré escribir mas.**

**Gracias.**

**Fin del anuncio.**

**Gaby: Eso es todo, ¡PROMETO DARLES LOS UPDATES DE MIS OTROS FICTS, SOLO DEBO ENCONTRAR MI CUADERNO!**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara matta ne!**

**Recordatorio: Solo son 2 cartas por capítulo, ténganme paciencia…**


	3. Cartas 5-6

**Gaby: ¡Hola personas de la vida! Ok, sé que no he actualizado mis ficts, pero los voy a dejar un rato de lado porque he perdido mi cuaderno… T^T**

**Jorge: ¡No me quedaré aquí todo el día! -.-U Ni por que tu lo digas, darling…**

**Gaby: Y… ¿Me podes explicar de dónde jodidos saliste tu?**

**Jorge: Pues… Creo que tú me llamaste… ¿O me equivoco?**

**Gaby: *Luego me arrepentiré de esto…* Bueno, empezare con las cartas~ -w-**

**Jorge: La primera es de… ¡Valen Misukoshi! –Valen Saluda desde camerinos.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valen Misukoshi

Queridos (no tan queridos)… ¡Al diablo! Más bien, Odiados Anti-EndAkis (por mí y todos los EndAkistas) de Level-5:

¡¿Que no tienen cerebro?! ¡Solo a ustedes se les ocurriría casar a la pésima cocinera de Natsumi (baka), con el cabeza de balón! Si querían que IEGO tuviera éxito, ¡debieron casarlo con AKI! Y créanme, ¡que me estoy conteniendo de no ir a sus oficinas y patearles sus asquerosos traseros! Además, ¡Natsumi quedaba mejor con Gouenji! TT_TT

Ahora enumerare unas cuantas cosas:

Si llegan a hacer que Tenma se le declare a Midori, o a cualquier otra loca en vez de a Aoi, ¡se arrepentirán! ¡Muajajajajaja!

¡QUIERO MI SHINDAKA! ¡No se atrevan a poner a Shindou con Okatsu (Baka), porque los sepultare! ¡Muajajajajaja!

¿¡Porque mataron a Kinako!? TT_TT ¡Ella que era tan buena gente! ¡Pobre Fey! ¡¿Que no tienen sentimientos?!

Creo que una de las cosas que hicieron bien en IEGO Galaxy fue ponerle una nueva capa a Kidou, ¡hay que dejar que siga su sueño de ser Super-Man!

¿Por qué no ponen Oc's en el anime? Admítanlo, les traería muy buena publicidad y tendrían mucho éxito, más si fuera mi Oc's xD (modestia aparte)

Mas les vale que corrijan sus errores y haya EndAki, TenmAoi, ShindAka, Kinako life, ¡Oc's! Seh, o de no ser, ¡los robaremos! ¡Muajajajajaja! Ok, no Jejeje…

Atte. Valen

(La que se encargara de que corrijan todos los errores xD)

Pd: ¡ENDAKI RULES!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jorge: No puedo creer que corrigieras la ortografía… -.-U**

**Gaby: FanFiction no me deja publicar si no tiene buena ortografía… (Ok, culpen al estúpido Word…)**

**Jorge: Gaby, ¡hay otra carta~!**

**Gaby: -Con una caja de pizza en la mano.- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre esta caja de pizza y tu opinión?**

**Jorge: No, ¿cuál? O.o**

**Gaby: ¡Que la pizza si la pedí! La siguiente carta es de… ¡Xjapan!**

**Jorge: ¡Te voy a matar! –Se le abalanza encima.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xjapan

Queridos Level-5:

Tengo varias preguntas:

Se puede saber, ¿¡porque casaron a Endou con Natsumi!? Ok, entiendo que fue votación pero no pudieron tomar en cuenta a los latinos y españoles… ¬¬

¡¿Por qué sacaron a Fubuki y a Midorikawa del Inazuma Japón?! No me malentiendan, me dio gusto ver a Someoka, pero… ¿Por qué tenían que poner al estúpido, imbécil, idiota de Sakuma?

Si Aki se queda con Ichinose, ¿Qué hay de Rika? Espero una explicación razonable.

Atte. De México.

Xjapan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gaby: No tienes idea de cuánto te odio… ¬¬***

**Jorge: Bueno, pero ni pizza me quisiste dar… -.-U**

**Gaby: No me diste la vez pasada… ¬¬#**

**Jorge: Bueno, bueno, ya… ^^U**

**Gaby: Bueno chicos, me despido. ¡Dejen sus reviews y envíen sus cartas por PM! (Creo que para el próximo capítulo tendremos nuevo presentador… -.-U) ¡Sayonara matta ne!**

**Jorge: Si… ¡OYE! ¬¬#**


End file.
